<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dwellings by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628647">Dwellings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dwellings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi Hatake was a man who lived in the past. His memories were all of his dearest long gone. His motivations were fuelled by his history. His morals taught by the road he had walked. A hardened ninja who had long forgotten how to long for the future. A man who had found comfort in the pains of his narrative. </p><p>But one who can only see back will miss the chances unfolding on his path. His students grew up and he blamed himself for the defection of one. His leadership was required but he was still mourning his mistakes. Kakashi Hatake was a man who couldn’t see his own wealth until he lost it all. As such the same went for his heart. </p><p>Watching you smile up at Gai, linking your arms with the green beast as you press yourself closer to the man, it sent an ache to his chest. A throbbing lulling pain that started out gentle. The man had dismissed it as surprise, as the two of you seemed incompatible. Though, as the throbbing remained and turned into a constant stabbing Kakashi realised: </p><p>
  <em>Just how much you meant to him. </em>
</p><p>The copycat ninja would soon find out that his belated realisation wasn’t going to be his only regret. When Kakashi went out to drink with Gai, catching up on their lives, he soon found another thing to regret as he casually mentioned you. </p><p>“Ah, [Name],” Gai spoke, an adoring smile crossed his lips as he mentioned his new flame. Kakashi could tell how much he cared for you and his heart stilled, knowing that you were in good hands with his best friend. “You know,” the man continued, taking down a deep gulp from his glass.</p><p>A pause remained between the two. Gai’s expression turning sour for a second before returning to his usual smile. Kakashi waited, knowing that he didn’t know. </p><p>“[Name] was so patient. Waiting for you all this while with a broken heart,” his friend spoke, confusing the silverhaired man even more. He had questions but kept them as he waited for Gai to continue. </p><p>“In the end [Name] chose to move on. Which is good for me but Kakashi, why must you punish yourself so?” the green beast ended, dark eyes meeting his straight on. It was the alcohol speaking, Kakashi knew that, but the plea in his friend’s eyes was unmistakable. </p><p>“Let’s drink to our youth!” Gai suddenly announced, never one to dwell on hurts and regrets for long. Cheering another glass the man slammed it down onto the bar, a wide smirk gracing his features once more. </p><p>You had chosen the future as Kakashi continued to dwell. He couldn’t blame you for that. All the lamentations, his regrets and mourning. What had they brought other than old ghosts while paving a new fresh trail for them to walk on?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>